Big Time Rape
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Something happens to Logan at a party that turns his entire world upside down. Kogan. Rape and slash! PLEASE R&R!
1. Big Time Rape

Hi, all my fellow BTR fangirls(and guys) out there! :D Before I start on this story, I want to give a special shout-out to my completely AMAZING BTR-obsessed friends **BTRlover17**, **BigFan4242**, **BTRgirl17**, **Mochi no Yume**, **waterwicca, Sting of My Tears**, and **SailorMars2999**. THANK YOU, EVERYONE FOR BEING SO AWESOME AND SUPPORTIVE! I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH! *all the huggles in the world to all of you* :D I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY! **PLEASE R&R! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Chapter 1: Big Time Rape**

Logan Mitchell hated parties, particularly ones that were wild and loud like the one he was at tonight. The only reason he was here was the fact that he was the only one of the four boys in Big Time Rush that could legally drive. At first when his three friends had approached him about driving them to the party, he was reluctant because he a mountain of homework to do, but they kept asking and asking and finally, he just gave in and drove them to the party. The party was taking place at night(of course) in a rented warehouse halfway across town. Logan had a bad feeling in his gut the minute they drove up to the warehouse. It wasn't in the best of neighborhoods and it looked like it had been abandoned for some time. It looked like something that would come straight out of an episode of Law&Order: Special Victims Unit(which was a show all of them enjoyed). He tried to warn his friends of his uneasiness, but James and Carlos ran ahead of them and into the building. Kendall, however, reassured him that everything was fine; they were simply going to a party.

Just as Logan had predicted, he was having a boring time at the party. There was a large crowd of teenagers there and it was hard to walk anywhere. The room was illuminated by flashing strobe lights that would give most people a headache, and the music was way too loud. Logan made his way through the sea of dancing people over to the refreshment table so he could get out of everyone's way and have room to breathe. He stood there for a good ten minutes, just watching his friends dance and enjoy themselves. His eyes drifted to Kendall, who was several feet away near the outskirts of the crowd, dancing as well. He was so sexy when he danced. And, yes, Logan did think the word 'sexy'. He and Kendall had been going out together for about four months now as sweet boyfriends. They loved each other so much.

Logan was suddenly broken out of his thought by a voice.

"Not a big fan of parties, either?" a voice asked.

He turned and saw a dark-haired guy standing next to him. The guy was a few inches taller than he, and he looked to be about nineteen(if not, in his early twenties). And, Logan had to admit, he wasn't that bad-looking, either.

"Excuse me?" Logan asked.

"I just noticed you standing over here alone." the guy said, "You not a big fan of parties, either?"

"Not really. You?" Logan said.

"Nah. I'm just here with a friend." the guy said, "I'm Jason."

The guy held out this hand politely.

"I'm Logan." Logan introduced himself, shaking Jason's hand.

"You here alone?" Jason asked.

"No, I'm here with three of my friends." Logan said, "They're off dancing somewhere."

There was a short silence.

"Hey, um...do you mind if I get you a drink?" Jason asked, being polite.

"Sure. Thanks." Logan said.

Jason smiled and walked a few feet away down the table to where the large punch bowl was situated. Logan found it unusual that when Jason poured the glass full, he had his back turned completely to him, but he brushed it off as being just how he stood. A minute later, Jason returned and handed Logan his glass of punch, sipping from one he'd fixed for himself. Logan thanked him and sipped leisurely at his strawberry-flavored punch. But he tasted something else behind the strawberry flavor that he couldn't quite place. He and Jason talked for a few minutes before Logan felt a strange sensation in his limbs. He felt a numbness creeping in and he was finding it increasingly harder to keep his fingers wrapped around his cup.

"You okay?" Jason asked, noticing Logan's demeanor had changed.

"I umm...I don't know." Logan said, feeling a foggy sensation in his head, "I'm...feeling a little strange."

Logan blinked several times as his vision shifted in and out of focus.

"You need to sit down?" Jason asked.

"I think so." Logan said.

"Come here, there's some chairs over here." Jason said, wrapping a hand around Logan's arm and coaxing him forward.

Logan's steps were clumsy and he felt very dizzy. He didn't know what was going on.

"Jason, was there something..." he started, but was unable to finish his sentence before everything went black.

* * *

When Logan woke up, he found himself in different surroundings. Things were significantly quieter, but he could still hear the booming music in the next room, muffled by the thick, concrete walls. Shifting his concentration from the music, Logan observed his other surroundings. He looked around and found that he was in a huge, dark room. There were several stacks of crates and boxes dotting the floor, as well as a few rusty barrels. But what got Logan's attention first was the fact that he was laying down on a mattress, his hands tied above his head. How had he gotten here? What was going on?

He struggled at his bindings, but they were too tight and they chafed his wrists painfully with every move.

"It's no use; you'll never get free." he heard a familiar voice say.

Ceasing his struggling, Logan looked up and saw Jason emerge from behind a stack of crates. He approached the end of the mattress with a menacing smile on his face.

"Jason?" Logan asked, "Wh-what's going on? Why am I tied up?"

"You'll soon find out." Jason said, removing his black leather jacket and laying it neatly over the back of a nearby metal chair.

Logan's heart raced as Jason slowly approached him, removing his graphic t-shirt. He knelt on the end of the mattress, quickly crawling forward to straddle Logan's waist, pinning him to the mattress.

"I've been watching you all night. You're such a pretty thing and now I'm gonna get what I want." he moaned, clearly getting excited.

"N-no." Logan whimpered, "P-please don't. I don't want this."

This only earned him a harsh slap to the face.

"Did I say you could talk?" he said angrily.

Logan felt his eyes well up with tears of fear and pain as his head was harshly slapped to the side. Another whimper escaped his lips when Jason roughly ripped his black-and-white striped t-shirt, exposing his torso. Moaning in sick pleasure, Jason shifted off Logan and moved down to roughly spread his legs apart.

"No!" Logan cried out, struggling again the stronger guy, "Please don't!"

"Shut up, you little whore!" Jason groaned, thrusting himself roughly against Logan.

When Jason thrust himself against him, Logan could feel his growing erection through his jeans. He could feel Jason running his hands all over his body, making him feel sick to his stomach.

"Mmm, you're gonna like this." Jason moaned, leaning up on his knees.

He undid his jeans and pulled them down, exposing his hardened member. Logan's eyes widened when he saw how _big _Jason was. He was at least seven-and-a-half inches long and so _thick_.

"Like what you see?" Jason moaned.

Logan was too scared to answer. He was almost shaking in fear. Jason wasted no time in pulling Logan's jeans and boxers together down his legs, his shoes getting lost somewhere in the jumble of fabric. Logan tried to close his legs to hide himself, but Jason roughly yanked them apart again.

"Oh, you're not gonna hide from me." he said, "The fun is just getting started."

Logan felt the burning tears slide down his cheeks as Jason lowered himself down between his legs. With a menacing smirk, Jason thrust himself into Logan without any preparation or lube. An agonised cry tore from Logan's throat as Jason roughly pushed in _all _the way. It felt as if he were being ripped open. He cried out again as Jason began to thrust.

"Mmm, that's it." Jason moaned in sick pleasure, "Cry out. Scream. No one's gonna hear you."

Tears streamed down Logan's cheeks and he cried out in agony.

"PLEASE STOP!" he cried, "PLEASE!"

But his cries were futile; Jason was not backing down. Jason's thrusts gradually sped up until he was practically slamming himself as deep as he could inside Logan. The sounds of his sick moans of pleasure filled the room, as did Logan's cries and whimpers of pain. Logan couldn't believe this was happening. It didn't seem real. Maybe it was all a horrible dream. But he was quickly brought back to reality by a sudden blinding pain. Jason had changed the angle of his thrusting and now he was pushing in much deeper and harder. A louder agonised cry tore from Logan's throat and his back arched in pain.

"Mmmm, it feels good, doesn't it?" Jason moaned, "You like having such a big cock inside you."

Logan whimpered as he felt blood start to trickle out of his opening. He could tell Jason was getting close. The thrusts were coming harder now, and he reached up to grip Logan's forearms, firmly pinning them to the mattress.

"Mmmm, you're so tight!" Jason groaned, "Tell me you like it."

When Logan didn't answer, he was rewarded by a hard slap across his cheek.

"Tell me!" Jason yelled in his face.

Whimpering in fear, Logan said, "I-I like it. I l-like it."

"You know you do." Jason moaned, shuddering in his sick pleasure.

With a few more rough, extremely painful thrusts, Jason groaned loudly and released his hot cum deep inside Logan's body. It especially hurt now. Not so much physically, but emotionally for Logan. It all sank in. It was real now. He had just been raped. He cried out in pain and anguish when Jason came inside him. When Jason released inside him, it made him feel so dirty, so used. With a groan, Jason pulled out of him. This caused a weak, pained gasp to escape Logan's lips. He looked down and saw Jason standing, re-dressing himself. Once Jason was dressed, he walked over and untied Logan's hands and yanked him roughly to his feet.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" Logan whimpered, practically being dragged across the room.

Jason didn't answer. He pushed Logan over behind a stack of boxes and crates. A pained cry tore from Logan's lips when he was thrown roughly against the concrete wall. Jason grabbed him around the throat and squeezed hard, holding him still. Logan trembled in fear and gasped for breath, too weak to fight back.

"You wanted it." Jason whispered menacingly, "The way you were standing alone and so sexy at the table. You were practically begging for it."

"P-please..." Logan gasped, "L-let me go."

He felt the air rush into his lungs as Jason released the pressure on his neck.

"See ya later." Jason said.

And with that, he was gone. That was all he had to say? After raping and beating Logan, that was all he had to say. When Logan heard Jason's echoing footsteps disappear, he slowly sunk to the cold floor and let the tears fall. He curled up in a little bloody ball and cried his eyes out. He couldn't believe what had just happened. How could something so horrible be real? He just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He felt so alone. So dirty. So used. He wished Kendall were here to hold him. At the thought of Kendall, Logan cried harder. How would he react to this? Would he still want him? Would he still love him?

**A/N: **Well, there it is! :D I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**P.S. The line _'I've been watching you all night. You're such a pretty thing and now I'm gonna get what I want.' _was thought of by BTRlover17. I give her full credit for coming up with it and for helping me with this chapter. THANK YOU, BTRlover17! :D *lots of huggles* :D **


	2. Hold Me

Thanks, everyone for your awesome reviews on the first chapter! :D *lots and lots and lots of huggles* :D

**Chapter 2: Hold Me**

Kendall was having such a good time dancing and laughing, he didn't even notice when Logan and Jason disappeared into the next room. But he did notice about an hour later when he decided to take a break from dancing and he walked over to the refreshment table where he'd last seen Logan. He didn't see him by the table and his scan of the room turned up nothing. That was odd; Logan wasn't one to just wander off. As he scanned the room again, his eyes fell upon a slightly-opened door in the corner. He seemed drawn to it for some reason. He walked forward and stepped inside the room. He proceeded cautiously, a little uneasy from the spooky feel of this huge, darkened room.

"Logan?" he called, his voice echoing a little.

He received no answer. But he proceeded forward, seeming drawn by something. As he proceeded further into the room, he came upon a mattress laying on the floor. There were two ropes laying at one end, and a small puddle of white-ish fluid and what looked like blood stained the middle. What had happened here?

"Logan, are you in here?" Kendall called, getting a little worried.

This time, he received an answer.

"K-Kendall?" he heard a small voice call.

The voice seemed broken and racked with tears. Kendall walked toward the voice and came upon its source when he rounded a stack of crates toward the back of the room. He saw a small form crouched on the floor in an upright fetal position.

"Logan?" Kendall asked.

The person lifted their head, and Kendall's fears were confirmed. This crying person crouched there on the floor was his precious Logan. At the sight of Logan's face, Kendall felt his heart still for a split second. He'd never seen Logan like this. His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were stained with glistening tears. He had an utterly broken look on his face.

"Logan!" Kendall gasped, rushing forward to kneel in front of him.

He reached out and placed his hands gently on Logan's shoulders.

"Baby, what happened?" he asked, wide-eyed.

Logan was crying too hard to answer. He simply re-buried his face in his knees as if he were ashamed to be seen.

"Logie-baby, you have to talk to me." Kendall said gently, "What happened?"

He heard Logan say something, but his voice was muffled by his knees and he couldn't understand him. Kendall placed his hands on either side of Logan's face and gently forced his head up so he could look into his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, very worried by now.

"I w-was r-raped." Logan cried.

Kendall's heart stilled for a second. Had he just heard what he thought he heard?

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Please don't make me say it again." Logan cried, more hot tears spilling down his reddened cheeks.

"Oh, baby..." Kendall said, pulling Logan into his arms.

Logan latched onto him and cried into his shoulder. Kendall's heart broke and he, too, fought the urge to cry. How could someone do this? How could anyone be so cruel as to hurt someone like Logan? Logan was so loving and kind and selfless. He had done nothing to deserve this.

"It hurt, Kendall." Logan sobbed, "It hurt so much."

"I know, baby." Kendall said softly, cradling Logan's trembling form gently, "It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay."

Kendall knew he had to get Logan out of here. If the guy who did this was still around, they could possibly be in danger.

"Logan," he whispered into Logan's ear, "I need to get you out of here."

"Please." Logan sniffled.

"Is it okay if I pick you up?" Kendall asked, not wanting to lift Logan up or touch him in anyway that might possibly trigger a flashback or scare him.

Logan sniffled and nodded against his shoulder. Kendall gently switched his hold on Logan and gently lifted his small frame into his arms. He headed for the door across the room with the red-illuminated 'Exit' sign above it. He didn't want to go back through the other room and draw unwanted attention from all the other people. Exiting the building, he walked around to the front where their car was parked and he opened the back door on the passenger side. He very gently sat Logan down on the edge of the seat, facing the open door.

"I'll be right back." he said, walking around and opening the trunk.

He retrieved a blanket from the trunk and walked back around to Logan. After carefully wrapping the blanket around Logan's shivering, naked form, he bent down so he was eye-level with him.

"I'm gonna go inside and get James and Carlos, okay?" he said.

Logan nodded and pulled the blanket tighter around himself. With that, Kendall walked back into the building and made his way through the dense, dancing crowd over to where James and Carlos were dancing(and looking like complete idiots).

"Guys! We have to go!" he called over the music.

"Aw, come on Kendall, we just got here!" James called back.

"Guys, this is serious! We have to go _now_!" Kendall said.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Come over here and I'll tell you!" Kendall called.

Dragging James and Carlos behind him, he pulled them over to the door.

"Kendall, what's going on?" James asked, sounding irritated.

"It's Logan." Kendall said in a hushed voice, "Someone raped him."

The irritated look on their faces instantly vanished into one of shock. They exchanged a surprised glance before they spoke again.

"Are you serious?" Carlos asked.

"Yes." Kendall said, "We have to get him to the hospital."

They both nodded and followed Kendall out to the car, where Logan's tears had mostly subsided. Kendall bent down so he was eye-level with Logan.

"Baby, we're gonna take you to the hospital, okay?" he said gently, placing a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"No." Logan sniffled, "Please, no. I wanna go home."

Kendall, James, and Carlos exchanged nervous glances.

"Logan, I know you're hurting...and I can't begin to imagine the pain you're going through right now." Kendall said, "But we need to take you to the hospital. There could still be...evidence that they could use to catch whoever did this to you. And you need to be checked out for any injuries."

Logan sniffled as he listened to Kendall. He knew he was right, but he didn't want to go to the hospital and have people judge and doubt him just because he's a guy. Guys get raped, too; not just women.

Logan nodded silently and scooted into the back seat. Kendall breathed a sigh of relief and straightened to face James and Carlos.

"Okay, we have to get him to the hospital." he said, "James, you can drive, right?"

"Uhhh...kinda." James said.

"Good enough." Kendall said, "Let's go."

James and Carlos got in the front seats, and Kendall got in the back with Logan. As they pulled out of the small parking lot, Logan lay down and rested his head in Kendall's lap.

"It's gonna be okay, baby." Kendall whispered, lightly stroking Logan's hair.

The ride to the hospital was mostly silent. The only sounds that filled the car were Logan's sniffles and Carlos' occasional driving instructions to James. They reached the hospital in about ten minutes and they pulled around to the emergency entrance. Kendall held Logan gently in his arms as they approached the door, which Carlos held open for them.

"We need some help over here!" James called, running ahead of them.

The room was mostly silent, so his call was immediately heard and responded to. A nurse rushed over and directed them over to one of the curtained-off beds near the nurses' station. Kendall gently lay Logan down on the bed and the nurse moved over beside him to examine Logan.

"What is your name?" she asked, holding a clipboard.

"L-Logan Mitchell." Logan replied.

"And how old are you?" the nurse asked.

"S-sixteen." Logan said.

"And what happened to bring you here tonight?" the nurse asked.

Logan was unable to answer, as more tears threatened to fall. So Kendall answered for him.

"He was raped." Kendall whispered so only the three of them could hear.

At those three words, the nurse froze and looked at him with a look of surprise.

"Excuse me a moment." she said, turning and walking through the curtains.

She returned a few minutes later with a doctor, holding a medium-sized white box.

"Will you come with us, please?" the nurse said.

Kendall gently lifted Logan into his arms again and followed the doctor and the nurse to a nearby room. They entered the room and the nurse pulled the curtains over the windows to give them some privacy.

"Lay him here." the doctor said, stepping over beside an examination table and setting the box down on a nearby table.

"Wh-what are you gonna do?" Logan asked nervously as Kendall lay him down carefully.

"We're going to perform a rape kit on you." the doctor explained, "It's a collection of any evidence that may have been left behind. Now, it may be a little uncomfortable, but I promise it will be over as soon as possible."

A look of fear crossed Logan's face and he swallowed hard.

"Sir, will you please step out of the room." the nurse said, looking at Kendall.

Kendall started to step away, but Logan quickly reached out for him and gripped his hand.

"No! Please, Kendall, don't leave!" he whimpered.

Kendall cast the doctor a questioning look, asking with his eyes if he could stay.

"It's okay." the doctor said, opening the box and sorting its contents out on the table.

Logan seemed slightly at ease now that Kendall could stay with him.

"Now, we shall begin." the doctor said, taking a long Q-tip-like swab out of an envelope.

He walked around to the end of the exam table.

"Wh-what's that for?" Logan asked, looking in fear at the swab.

"This is for collecting any seminal evidence." the doctor explained, "I'm going to insert it into you to collect any evidence that was left behind."

Kendall noticed the scared look on Logan's face, so he gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"It's okay." he whispered.

Logan sniffled and slowly coaxed his legs apart.

"Now, this may be a little uncomfortable." the doctor warned, "Just relax."

Logan tried to relax, but he couldn't help the small yelp that escaped his lips when the swab was inserted. He tried his hardest to quell the flashback that threatened to come forth. The invading feeling lasted only a few seconds, but it seemed like one painful eternity for Logan. The pain was relieved when the doctor pulled the swab out and placed it in its envelope.

"Sorry about that." the doctor said, "Now, let me see your hands."

"My hands?" Logan asked.

"Yes. I need to take samples of anything that might be under your fingernails." the doctor said.

Keeping the blanket held around himself, Logan sat up and let the doctor carefully scrape underneath his fingernails. All throughout the procedures of the rape kit, Logan forced himself to stay in check emotionally. Outwardly, he seemed blank, but inwardly, he was screaming and crying. All this was so humiliating. The worst part was when he had to stand in the middle of the room, naked while the doctor scanned a UV light over his entire body to see if there were any fluids on him. Combined with the humiliation was the fact that he felt so dirty seeing all the places Jason's cum had touched him. And, to make things worse, Kendall had to see it, too. The two questions constantly running through Logan's mind were,

_What does he think of me? Does he think I'm dirty? _

It was all he could do to quell the tears that threatened to pour forth at the though of Kendall not loving him anymore.

"It's okay. We're almost finished." the doctor said, taking a swab of semen from Logan's inner thigh.

Meanwhile, Kendall, too, was fighting off tears. It broke his heart to see his precious Logan in such a broken state. How could someone do this? he constantly thought. Logan had always been so happy and bright and loving. What if all that was taken away? He'd kept his emotions in check, but he nearly lost it when he saw the fluid and blood marking Logan's legs. That really made it real for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the lobby, Mrs. Knight had just arrived, rushing in through the glass door.

"What's happened?" she asked immediately to James and Carlos, who were sitting in two chairs near the door, "Please don't tell me one of you got drunk."

James, who had called her, hadn't told her exactly what had happened.

"Mrs. Knight, no one got drunk." he said, standing, "It's...it's Logan."

"What happened?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Someone raped him." James said in a hushed voice.

Her jaw dropped and she had to sit down to avoid her legs giving out.

"Oh, my God." she whispered in shock.

She always thought of James, Carlos, and Logan as sons to her. She loved them like sons, and always did her best to look after them while they were in LA. And to learn that one of them had been hurt like this was heartbreaking. She was glad Katie hadn't come with her(she was spending the night with a friend at the Palm Woods).

"Where are he and Kendall?" she asked when she could find her voice.

"They're in there and the doctor is examining Logan." Carlos said, pointing to the nearby room, "They've been in there for hours."

* * *

"Well, that about does it." the doctor said, turning the over-head light back on(they had to have it off in order for the UV light to work).

Logan let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, and he reached for the blanket to cover himself quickly. He walked over and seated himself on the exam table again.

"N-now what?" he asked nervously.

"You're free to go home, but I would recommend that you stay with us overnight for observation." the doctor explained.

There was a short silence.

"What do you want to do?" Kendall asked gently.

"I just wanna go home." Logan said, his voice shaky from crying.

"Then that's what we'll do." Kendall said.

Logan was relieved. All he wanted to do was go back to the apartment and crawl under the covers and sleep forever.

"Okay. I'll be back in a moment. I'll get something for you to wear home." the doctor said, walking out of the room.

The nurse collected the various envelopes and Polaroid photos from the rape kit and she organized them neatly in order in the box, then walked out of the room. The doctor returned a couple minutes later holding a plain, white t-shirt and a pair of unused scrub pants.

"Here. I hope these are your size." he said, handing them to Logan, "I'll leave you to dress in peace. Now, the police have been notified of this, and they'll be stopping by your apartment sometime tomorrow to get a statement."

Logan nodded, dreading having to recount his story to complete strangers who would most likely judge and doubt him because he's a guy. The doctor walked out of the room, and Kendall turned his back as Logan dressed himself in silence. Once he was dressed, the two of them walked out of the room into the lobby where everyone was waiting.

"Oh, my God, are you guys okay?" Mrs. Knight gasped, rushing over and pulling them into a hug.

"We're fine, mom." Kendall said, "Logan wants to go home."

"Are you sure, honey? I mean, you don't want to stay here overnight just to be safe?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Logan shook his head and wiped at his reddened eyes. With that, they all made their way to the car and drove in silence back to the Palm Woods. Logan stayed glued to Kendall's side the whole time, refusing to let him go. They arrived at the Palm Woods, and everyone made their way to the apartment. Once inside, Kendall walked Logan to the room they shared. Without saying a word, Logan walked over to his bed and crawled under the covers. Kendall knelt down beside the bed and reached out to gently stroke Logan's hair.

"You need anything?" he asked softly, "You thirsty or anything?"

Logan shook his head, "No. I'm okay. I just wanna sleep."

Kendall nodded and placed a light kiss to Logan's forehead.

"If you need anything, just call me, okay?" he said.

Logan nodded. Kendall offered him a tender smile before he stood and exited the room to let him sleep in peace.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who left me those AWESOME reviews on the first chapter! :D I hope you like this one just as much! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D **


	3. The Next Day

Hi, everyone! OMG! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE! I've been busy with other stories and stuff, plus my Internet has been down for almost a week! But I'm back now and ready to update! :D I REALLY hope you enjoy this chappy! :D

**Chapter 3: The Next Day**

Logan slowly drifted into the world of wakefulness sometime the next morning. When he woke up and saw the sunlight streaming in from the window, all the memories of last night came flooding back. He just wanted to pull the covers over his head and die. He dreaded having to get up and face everyone. But he knew he had to. He slowly moved his covers off him and crawled out of bed. He was still wearing the t-shirt and scrub pants he'd been given at the hospital. He stood from his bed and walked across the room to the bathroom. He choked on his breath when he saw himself in the mirror. A bruise marked his cheek where Jason had slapped him. His skin was pale and it only made the bruise stand out more. He thought he looked horrible.

After he relived himself and brushed his teeth, he made his way to the kitchen where everyone else were. They were all chatting over their breakfast, but everything silenced when he walked into the room. He felt like everyone were staring at him. When no one said anything to him, he silently crossed the room over into the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast. As he helped his plate with the eggs and bacon Mrs. Knight had fixed, Kendall stood up from the table and walked over to him.

"How you feeling this morning, baby?" he asked softly.

"Okay, I guess." Logan mumbled, placing a piece of toast on his plate.

"You need help with anything?" Kendall asked.

"No. I'm fine." Logan said, turning to the fridge and retrieving the carton of orange juice.

After he had poured his glass full of the orange juice, he walked over to the table with Kendall and sat down. As Logan nibbled at his breakfast, he still felt like everyone were staring at him, though they weren't. He finished his breakfast in silence, then walked over and lay down on the couch. Shortly after, Kendall walked over and knelt down so they were eye-level. He reached out to lightly stroke Logan's hair.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

Logan shrugged.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kendall asked.

Logan shook his head.

"Will you just sit with me?" he asked, "I don't want to be alone."

"Of course, baby." Kendall said, "It's gonna be okay."

Logan seemed a little comforted by this as Kendall continued to stroke his hair. About fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Mrs. knight, who was cleaning the kitchen, went to answer it. Upon opening the door, she was met by two tall police officers standing there.

"Can I help you?" she asked, a little surprised to see the two officers.

"Yes, ma'am. Does a Logan Mitchell live here?" one of them asked.

"Yes, he does." Mrs. Knight said.

"May we come in and ask him a few questions? We're from the Special Victims Unit." the officer explained.

"Of course. He's right in here." Mrs. Knight said, stepping aside to allow them in.

They stepped inside and she closed the door.

"Logan," she said, walking over into the living room, "...these officers would like to speak to you."

Logan just wanted to sink into the couch and hide. He dreaded having to recount everything to the officers. But he slowly sat up and looked up at them. Oh, no. They were both men. They were surely going to judge him.

"Logan Mitchell?" the brown-haired officer asked.

"Yes." Logan said.

"I'm Detective Roberts. This is my partner, Detective Barton." he explained, "We got a call from the hospital last night and they said that you had been sexually assaulted. We just want to ask you a few questions."

Logan took a deep breath and nodded. The two officers walked over and sat down on the couch, facing Logan. Kendall moved off the floor and sat down beside Logan, placing a gentle hand on his back to show him that he was there.

"Would you start by telling us what happened last night?" Detective Roberts asked.

"We were going to a party in this warehouse and I got bored and went over to stand by the refreshment table." Logan started out, "This guy walked up to me and offered me a drink."

"Do you always accept drinks from strangers?" Officer Barton asked.

Logan was hurt by this. He had barely started and already they were judging him.

"No." he said, fighting back tears, "He said his name was Jason. He poured me a drink and after I drank it, I started to feel woozy. Like he'd drugged it or something."

He paused while Detective Roberts wrote something down in his notepad.

"What happened next?" he asked.

"I passed out or something." Logan said. "When I woke up, I was tied to a mattress in the next room. He walked over and took off his shirt. The next thing I knew, he was on top of me."

Logan broke off, choking on his breath as he fought back tears.

"It's okay." Kendall whispered, rubbing Logan's back soothingly.

Logan continued.

"He ripped my shirt open...and he took my pants off...and then he..." Logan broke off as a couple tears began to fall, "...he raped me."

"Did he say anything?" Detective Roberts asked.

"He ummm...he said that he'd been watching me all night and that...that he was going to get what he wanted." Logan answered shakily.

"What did he look like?" Detective Roberts asked, writing something down in his notepad.

"He was kind of tall. And he had brown hair. That's really all I remember." Logan said.

He heard Detective Barton mutter under his breath, _'The description of over half the guys in LA.'_

"What?" Logan asked in a hurt voice, "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Detective Barton lied.

"You don't believe me!" Logan said, standing quickly, "I knew you wouldn't!"

Tears streaming down his cheeks, Logan darted out of the room and down the hall to his room. In the living room, they heard the loud noise of a door slamming.

"I think you two better leave." Kendall said, standing.

"Excuse me?" Detective Roberts asked.

"If you two aren't going to try to help him, then just leave!" Kendall shouted, "And send back someone who will actually believe him!"

Kendall stormed out of the room and rushed down the hall to the room he and Logan shared. He opened the door and shut it behind him as he entered. He crossed the room and found Logan sitting on the floor with his knees drawn up to his chest, on the other side of his bed.

"Logie, I'm so sorry." Kendall said as he sat down beside him.

"They didn't believe me!" Logan cried, "No one believes me!"

"That's not true. I believe you. And James and Carlos, and mom and Katie believe you." Kendall comforted, enveloping Logan in his arms.

"I just want all this to stop!" Logan cried, "Why did this happen?"

"Shhhh, shhh." Kendall cooed, "Everything's gonna be okay."

They sat there for the longest time, Logan crying into Kendall's shoulder, and Kendall doing his best to try and comfort him. Kendall wanted to just go in there and punch those officers in the face, but he knew if he did, he would be arrested and he wouldn't be able to be there for Logan. He kept himself in check and just stayed there with Logan. He didn't know how long they'd sat there when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Kendall called.

He heard the door open and two sets of footsteps approached. He looked over his shoulder and saw James and Carlos round the corner of the bed with concerned looks on their faces.

"Is he okay?" James asked.

Kendall shook his head. James and Carlos walked around and sat down on te floor with them. James sat down behind Logan and wrapped his arms around him, too.

"It's okay, Logan. We believe you." he said.

"Yeah. We're all here for you." Carlos said, enveloping them all in a group-hug.

"Th-thanks, guys." Logan sniffled.

They spent the longest time just sitting there, wrapped protectively in each other's arms.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I know it's not the longest chapter in the world, but I wanted to post_ something _to get this story going some more. I hope you like it! **PLEASE R&R! :D:D:D:D:D:D**


	4. New Hope

Hi, everyone! :D I really hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

****

Chapter 4: New Hope

The next day began much like the previous. Logan woke up feeling awful. He barely picked at his breakfast, which worried Kendall. What worried him more was after breakfast when Logan went out on the balcony and sat down alone. Kendall felt so helpless as he looked out the window and saw him sitting there on the lounge chair looking so sad. He just wanted to reach out and hold Logan and make all his hurts go away.

Kendall opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony, silently sitting down on the lounge chair beside Logan.

"Hey." he said softly, "You okay?"

Logan stayed silent, seeming to stare off into nowhere. Kendall reached over and placed a gentle hand to Logan's back.

"Baby, please talk to me." he whispered.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now." Logan said, not taking his eyes off the floor.

"That's okay." Kendall said, "We don't have to talk; we can just sit."

They sat there for several minutes in silence...before there was a knock at the front door.

Mrs. Knight answered the door and saw an average-height man with tan skin and dark brown hair standing there. She didn't recognize him from anywhere.

"Yes? May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. My name is Daniel Thompson. I'm part of a special investigative group called Males Organized Against Rape. We specialize in investigating cases for male rape victims." the man explained, "I'm here to see a Logan Mitchell. Does he live here?"

"Oh, yes. Please come in." Mrs. Knight said, stepping aside.

"Thank you." Daniel said, stepping inside.

"Wait here." Mrs. Knight said when they reached the dining table, "I'll go get Logan."

Daniel stood beside the table as Mrs. Knight crossed the room and poked her head out onto the balcony.

"Logan-honey, there's someone here to see you." she said.

"Who?" Logan asked, looking back to her.

"He says he's from an organization that specializes in male rape victims." Mrs. Knight explained, "He wants to talk to you."

Logan closed his eyes in dread. Please, not again. He took a deep breath and stood along with Kendall, and they all walked back into the living room. When Logan saw Daniel, there was something different about him. He didn't have the hard, judgemental look that the two officers had had. He looked...understanding.

"Logan Mitchell?" he asked as they approached.

"Yes." Logan said.

"I'm Daniel Thompson." he said, holding out his hand, "I'm here to help you."

Logan shook his hand.

"How did you know..." he asked.

"The commissioner of the Special Victims Unit sent me. When I heard about how you were treated by those other two officers, I was appalled." he explained.

"Yeah, well..." Logan said, casting his eyes downward.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm here to help you." Daniel said, "If we could just sit down, I have a few questions I would like to ask."

Logan nodded and they all sat down at the dining table.

"Now, from the officers' notes, I read that you were at a party that night? Could you start form there and tell me what happened?" Daniel asked.

Logan sighed as he began, "We were at the party and I was getting bored, so I went over and stood beside the refreshment table. And this guy came up to me and offered me a drink."

"Did he tell you his name?" Daniel asked.

"He said his name was Jason. He didn't tell me anything else." Logan said, "When he handed me the drink, I started drinking it and I started to feel woozy, like there was something in it."

"What happened next?" Daniel asked kindly, writing something down in his notebook.

"Everything went black." Logan said, "When I woke up, I was tied to a mattress in the next room."

Kendall could tell Logan was having a hard time with this.

"He came into the room..." Logan continued, "...and he ripped my shirt..."

Logan sniffled as he fought with tears. Kendall placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze of comfort.

"It's okay." he whispered.

Logan sniffled and nodded.

"He pulled my pants off...and he raped me."

Logan felt a tear slide down his cheek as he recounted his horrific story.

"Did he say anything while all this was going on?" Daniel asked.

"He um...he s-said that he'd b-been watching me all night, a-and that he was gonna get what he wanted." Logan said shakily.

"You're doing very good." Daniel said, "Now, I have something I want to show you. Is that okay?"

Logan wiped away his tears and nodded. Daniel reached into the very back of his notepad and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Is this the man who raped you?" he asked, laying the paper on the table in front of Logan.

Logan's heart stilled for a split second and he felt his mouth go dry. His eyes widened as his rapist's face stared back at him from the picture on the table.

"Oh, my God..." he gasped, unable to tear his eyes away from it, "Th-that's him!"

"Are you absolutely sure?" Daniel asked.

"I was looking at him the whole time. That's him!" Logan said.

Daniel quickly pulled away the picture, not wanting to trigger a possible flashback.

"You've done so well, Logan. Thank you for answering my questions." he said, tucking the picture back into his notepad.

"Wh-where'd you get that picture?" Logan asked.

"It's from one of our case files." Daniel explained, "This guy is a serial rapist. He's twenty-five years old and he's been raping and murdering boys for four years. We've never been able to catch him."

"Wait. Did you say 'murdering'?" Kendall said.

"Unfortunately, yes. Aside from Logan, there is one known victim that has survived." Daniel said.

They heard a soft gasp and their eyes instantly went to Logan. Tears came to his eyes and he broke down. He just let the tears fall, not caring who saw him.

"It's okay, baby." Kendall said wrapping an arm around Logan's shoulders, "It's gonna be okay."

"You don't know that!" Logan cried.

Looking in sympathy upon Logan, Daniel reached out and gently held Logan's hand.

"He's right, Logan. It's gonna be okay." he said, "I know exactly what you're going through."

"Y-you do?" Logan asked, raising his head to look at him.

"Yes. I do." Daniel said, "About ten years ago, I was raped. No one believed me when I told them because I'm a guy. But this group I work with- they believed me and with their help, we brought the man who did it to justice."

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Yes. It was the best decision I ever made to pursue it with this group." Daniel said, "And I promise you that we will do everything we can to catch this guy."

"Th-thank you...thank you so much for believing me." Logan said.

"It's okay." Daniel said, "I promise we're gonna catch him."

Logan nodded and felt more tears form in his eyes.

"That's all I need for now. Thank you very much for everything you've told me." Daniel said.

Logan nodded again as Daniel stood. A moment later, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Daniel standing there.

"I promise everything is gonna be okay." he said understandingly.

"Thank you." Logan said softly through his tears.

Daniel smiled and nodded. Kendall stood and motioned for Daniel to follow him over to the door; he needed to talk to him. Daniel did so and they were out of ear-shot of Logan.

"Are there any questions you have?" Daniel asked.

"Just one." Kendall said, "How can I protect him? If this guy is murdering his victims, I need some way to protect him because over my dead body is anything else gonna happen to him."

"Well, the main way is to be observant. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious around you." Daniel said.

Kendall nodded, and opened the door for Daniel.

"Before you go..." he said as Daniel stepped out, "...I just want to say thanks. Thank you for believing him. Thanks for everything."

Daniel smiled and nodded, "Well, I really care about finding this guy. I know exactly what he's going through. Oh, and..."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Here's my card. It's got my name and number. Give it to Logan and tell him that if he remembers anything else or if he needs anything, just call me; day or night." he explained.

"Okay. Thanks." Kendall said, taking the card.

With that, Daniel smiled and walked off down the hallway.

* * *

Later on that night, Mrs. Knight, Katie, James, and Carlos all went out to a movie to give Logan some space. Kendall stayed with him so he wouldn't have to be alone and to protect him. They sat in the living room and watched a movie, then went to bed around 10:00. Logan's sleep was mostly peaceful until he was suddenly awakened by a loud clap of thunder. There was a huge storm raging outside and he could hear the large raindrops beating on the window. But that's not what scared him. He'd been in the middle of a nightmare about being raped and he could almost feel Jason's strong hands squeezing around his throat.

Logan lay paralyzed in fear in his bed, whimpering. He flinched every time he heard it thunder. He'd always hated thunder storms. The room was suddenly illuminated for a split second by a bright flash of lightening. He looked over and could barely make out the outline of Kendall laying asleep in his bed just a couple feet away.

"K-Kendall?" he asked in a small, scared voice.

He heard Kendall moan, but there was no other response.

"Kendall?" Logan said a little louder.

"What?" he heard Kendall say, obviously not fully awake.

"W-will you turn on the l-light...please." Logan said.

"Why?" Kendall moaned.

"Please...I'm scared." Logan said.

At these words, Kendall was fully awake in a second. He looked over just as a flash of lightening illuminated the room. For a split second, he saw the terrified look on Logan's face. He knew better than anyone that Logan hated thunder storms and the dark. He waisted no time in getting out of bed and stumbling over to the light switch. He flipped it, but nothing happened. He flipped it several more times, but nothing happened.

"Uhhh...Logan? The lights are out." Kendall said.

He heard Logan tighten his grip on his blankets.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find a flashlight." Kendall said, opening the door.

"Please don't take too long." Logan said.

Kendall shuffled out of the room, leaving Logan laying there alone in silence. Logan turned over on his side, facing the door, and he pulled his covers tighter around him. He was beginning to feel claustrophobic. He could almost feel the walls and the darkness pushing in on him, smothering him. A moment later, he heard the door creek open. Glancing up, he saw a dark figure standing there. He couldn't make out any features, just the outline of a human form.

"Kendall?" he asked, almost shaking.

There was no answer. The figure just stood there for a moment before turning and disappearing into the hall. Logan mustered up all his courage and he got out of bed, crossing the room slowly. Stepping out into the hallway, he looked both ways. Nothing. He didn't even see Kendall.

"Kendall?" he called.

No answer. Gulping in fear, Logan cautiously proceeded down the hallway towards the other two bedrooms. He stopped dead in his tracks when he stood outside the bedroom James and Carlos shared. The door was open and he could see the dark figure standing there, unmoving. Logan's heart was racing a million miles an hour in fear. His throat felt tight and he stood rooted to his spot. A sudden flash of lightening illuminated the room and Logan found himself staring face-to-face with Jason.

Everything came rushing back and it hit Logan like a ton of bricks. He could feel everything. He could feel the stinging on his cheek from where Jason had slapped him, he could feel his hands around his wrists in a deathgrip, and most of all he could feel the sensation of being filled and violated.

"KENDALL!" his voice tore from his voice so loudly that it hurt.

The second he screamed, Jason turned and ran out onto the balcony, jumping over and climbing down the edge. Kendall came rushing down the hall, flashlight in hand. He found Logan backed against the wall, tears spilling down his cheeks. He was crying hard and he looked absolutely terrified.

"Logan!" Kendall gasped, "Logan, what's wrong?"

"HE WAS HERE!" Logan cried.

"Who? Who was here?" Kendall asked, holding Logan by his shoulders, trying to figure out what was going on.

"JASON! HE WAS THERE!" Logan cried, pointing into the bedroom.

Kendall turned and saw no one there.

"There's nobody there." he said, "Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"NO! HE WAS THERE!" Logan cried, "I'M TELLING YOU! HE WAS THERE!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Calm down." Kendall tried to comfort him.

Logan cried and sank to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest. Kendall sat down beside him and set the flashlight down on the floor, pointing down the hall towards them so Logan didn't have to sit there in the dark. Kendall pulled him gently into his arms and held him as he cried.

"It's okay." he whispered, "It's okay."

"N-no, it's not! I saw him and he was here in the apartment!" Logan cried, his voice muffled slightly by being pressed into Kendall's shoulder.

"Shhh, shhh." Kendall cooed gently, rubbing his hand soothingly along Logan's trembling back.

"Why is this happening?" Logan cried, "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, baby. You didn't. It's not your fault." Kendall comforted.

They sat there for several more minutes with Kendall comforting a hysteric Logan. Finally, Logan's cries died down and he pulled away from Kendall, wiping at his tears.

"You wanna go back to our room and lay down?" Kendall asked gently.

Logan nodded, and Kendall carefully helped him to his feet. The two of them made their way the short distance down the hall to the room they shared. They walked over to Logan's bed and sat down on the edge.

"Will you stay with me?" Logan asked, "I'm scared."

"Of course." Kendall said, "Nobody's gonna hurt you as long as I'm here."

"Thank you." Logan said.

Kendall set the flashlight down on the bedside table to it was in easy access if they needed it. After he did that, he and Logan both lay down underneath the cozy covers on Logan's bed. Logan instantly wrapped his arms around Kendall and rested his head on his shoulder. Kendall could feel Logan's small form trembling against him in fear.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here." Kendall said softly, enveloping Logan in his arms.

When he held Logan against him, he felt the trembling stop and he relaxed. They lay there in silence, the only sound filling the room being the pounding rain outside. Logan slowly let his eyes drift closed against Kendall's shoulder. He was safe now.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy with how this chapter turned out, and I REALLY hope you enjoy it! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D**


	5. Let's Just Talk

Hi, everyone! OMG, I am SOOOOOOO sorry about not updating this story in over a freaking YEAR! You've probably thought that this story was dead, right? Well, none of my BTR multi-chapter fics are dead; they're just...resting. Yeah, that's right; resting. LMAO! XD Anyhoo, I really hope you like this new chappy because I've worked hard on it for the past 25 days! :D **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **

**Chapter 5: Let's Just Talk**

The next morning when Logan woke up, he felt a sense of warmth and safety surrounding him. He was still wrapped in Kendall's arms from the night before, which was something he was very thankful for. The events of the past few days had all but drained him emotionally, so it was nice to feel safe for a change. When Kendall held him, he felt like maybe, just _maybe_, he could get through this.

The brunette boy was loathe to leave the warmth and security of his boyfriend's arms, but the longer he lay there, the more prominent the call of nature became. Carefully untangling himself from Kendall's loose hold, he stretched out his tense muscles and walked sleepily over to the adjoining bathroom. After he had finished relieving himself, he stepped over to the sink to wash his hands, and he flinched when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The bruises on his face were beginning to fade, but they were still there, and they only made him more self-conscious. He hadn't left the apartment since all this had happened because he didn't want anyone to see him. He felt like if he set foot outside, everyone would stare at him and they would know what had happened.

Shaking these thoughts from his mind, Logan finished up washing his hands, and began the process of brushing his teeth. Once he had finished this, he placed his toothbrush in its original place by the sink, and was about to walk out of the room, but stopped abruptly when he saw Kendall standing in the doorway.

"Morning, sleepyhead." he said as he surveyed the blonde's slightly-disheveled appearance.

"Morning." Kendall replied with a warm smile, "How you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. I'm still kinda upset from last night, but I'm okay." Logan answered with a halfhearted smile.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kendall asked.

"Na. I'll just get to crying again, and I don't feel like getting emotional this early in the morning." Logan said.

Kendall nodded in understanding, and stepped forward to pull the smaller boy into a gentle embrace.

"I love you, Logie….no matter what." he whispered.

Logan felt that tell-tale twinge of tears in his eyes, but fought them back as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"I love you, too." he whispered back.

The two of them stayed like this for a moment or two before pulling back and sharing a brief but tender kiss. The kiss warmed Logan's heart, and perhaps healed one of his emotional scars to know that Kendall still loved him and wanted to touch him after what had happened.

After both of them finished up with their morning routine of relieving themselves, brushing their teeth, and getting dressed, they made their way to the kitchen where Mrs. Knight was busy fixing breakfast. Before they even entered the room, they could smell the delicious aroma of bacon, eggs, and pancakes cooking.

"Morning, boys." Mrs. Knight greeted in her usual cheerful demeanor.

"Morning." Kendall and Logan answered almost simultaneously.

"Logan-dear, I made your favorites: blueberry pancakes and toast. I figured it would help cheer you up." the auburn-haired woman behind the counter said.

Logan smiled at the kind gesture.

"Thanks." he said.

"Don't mention it. You boys can go ahead and start eating if you want to; it'll probably be a half hour or more before James and Carlos get up." Mrs. Knight said, motioning to the plates of already-cooked food on the counter next to her.

Their stomachs growling with morning hunger, Kendall and Logan didn't need to be told twice. They both entered the kitchen, and started helping their plates with the piping-hot breakfast that Mrs. Knight had made for them. They then took their usual seats at the table, and Logan began the process of fixing up his pancakes just the way he liked them by smearing them with butter, then smothering them with syrup. The thick, caramel-colored liquid spilled over onto his toast, making his mouth water at the sight. This was just what he needed after the stressful and emotional time they'd experienced the night before. But this sense of calm, unfortunately, was not to last….

About ten minutes later, James and Carlos entered the room, both still wearing their pajamas(as they usually did).

"Morning, sleepyheads." Mrs. Knight greeted as the two boys entered the room.

"Morning. Ooo, something smells good!" Carlos said eagerly, instantly snapping out of his sleepy state.

The others couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Hey, how come there are muddy footprints in mine and Carlos' room?" James asked as the Latino boy bounced into the kitchen.

Before anyone could answer, the clatter of a fork hitting the table echoed through the room. Everyone's eyes fell upon the source of the noise: Logan. The brunette boy had a look of horror on his face, and he looked as if he wanted to bolt out of the room.

"Wh-what did you say?" he asked in a shaky, terrified voice.

"I asked how come there are muddy footprints in mine and Carlos' room." James repeated.

There was a moment of tense silence before Logan jumped up from the table and practically bounded down the hallway. Everyone shared a confused glace, and instantly followed him. When they reached the open doorway of James' and Carlos' room, they saw Logan just standing a couple feet inside the room, unmoving. Kendall was the first to step forward. He approached Logan cautiously, not wanting to scare him or upset him inadvertently. As Kendall walked around to Logan's side, he saw that same terrified look he'd had moments before at the dining table.

"Logie?" he asked softly, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"The footprints! I told you he was here! It wasn't just in my head!" Logan said hysterically, sounding as if he were about to have a panic attack.

"What's he talking about?" James asked.

Before Kendall could answer, Logan butted in.

"JASON! Last night when you guys were out, HE WAS HERE! I'm not crazy, he was here, and there are his footprints!" the brunette boy cried, pointing to the muddy footprints marring the once perfectly-white carpet near the door leading to the small balcony outside.

"Oh, my goodness, should I call the police?" Mrs. Knight exclaimed.

"What for? They don't even believe me!" Logan cried as tears started to spill down his cheeks.

"Logie-baby, calm down; you're gonna give yourself a panic attack. It's okay. We _all _believe you." Kendall comforted, holding Logan gently by the shoulders.

Logan just stared into his boyfriend's eyes for a moment before a helpless little whimper escaped his lips, and he fell into the blonde boy's arms.

"Why won't it just stop?" he cried, his voice muffled by Kendall's shoulder.

"It will. Everything's gonna get better, I promise." Kendall comforted as he rubbed the smaller boy's back in a soothing manner.

Deciding that the two boys needed some privacy, Mrs. Knight ushered James and Carlos out of the room, leaving Kendall and Logan alone.

"I-I thought I might h-have a relatively good day today, and n-now its all ruined." Logan mumbled into his boyfriend's shoulder.

Kendall wished he could say or do something to help Logan feel better, but he was just at a loss. All he could think to do was just to hold the smaller boy and whisper comforts to him. That is….until a seemingly brilliant idea popped into his head.

"Hey, Logie." he said, gently coaxing Logan back a bit so he could see his face, "Why don't I give that Daniel guy a call? He seemed really nice and he cares and he knows what you're going through. Maybe if you talked to him, it would help you feel better?"

Logan sniffled and thought for a minute before giving a simple nod. Reaching over to pull a tissue from the box on the bedside table nearby, Kendall tenderly wiped the tears away from his boyfriend's reddened eyes, and placed a light kiss to his forehead.

"I'll be right back." he said softly before turning to exit the room.

Logan just stood there for a few seconds, the only sound in the room being that of his occasional sniffles. He reached over and pulled another tissue from the box on the bedside table, and seated himself on the edge of James' bed while he waited for Kendall to return. Logan's small form was still trembling slightly from his emotional outburst moments before, and he reached up to wipe away a few stray tears. He knew he must look terrible what with his still-bruised face and his eyes red and puffy from crying. He just wished he could catch a break and be able to go more than an hour without having a breakdown.

A few minutes later, Logan heard a set of footsteps approaching out in the hallway, and Kendall walked through the door shortly after.

"I just got off the phone with Daniel, and I told him about everything that's been going on, and he said that he would be over in about twenty minutes to see you." the blonde boy announced when he entered the room.

Logan gave a halfhearted smile, but did not say anything. Concerned by this, Kendall stepped over to sit on the bed next to his troubled boyfriend. He didn't say anything; he just wrapped an arm around Logan's back, and placed a tender kiss to his tear-stained cheek. At this point, nothing really _needed _to be said; they both had a pretty good idea of what was on the others mind, so they just sat there in silence. The gentle hand running across his back provided some slight comfort in the haze of fear and confusion Logan was experiencing. But what comforted him even more was the fact that Kendall was there and he loved him unconditionally. Whenever he looked into Kendall's eyes, he could see just a tiny glimmer of hope that maybethis whole mess would get better, and _maybe _their lives would get back to normal.

They didn't know how long they sat there, but several minutes later, they were broken out of their thoughts by the sound of the noisy doorbell echoing through the apartment.

"That's probably Daniel." Kendall said, giving Logan's shoulder a light squeeze.

Logan nodded, and stood up and wiped the last stray tears from his eyes before heading out the door, Kendall following close behind him. When they reached the main part of the apartment, they saw Mrs. Knight greeting a familiar and welcome face.

"Hello, boys. Nice to see you again. Well, aside from the circumstances, that is." Daniel greeted.

"Hi." Kendall and Logan both greeted almost simultaneously.

"So, Logan, I was thinking maybe we could go for a cup of coffee and talk about what's been going on? If that's okay with you." Daniel explained to the brunette boy.

"Th-that sounds good. I know a great place down the street." Logan answered in a small voice.

A second or two after he said that, Kendall pulled him close into his side, and placed a light kiss to his temple.

"I'll see you later, baby. It'll be good for you get out instead of being cooped up in here all the time." he said.

"Bye." Logan uttered as he stepped out of the safety of his boyfriend's grasp.

With that, he and Daniel walked out the door, and made their way down the hall to the elevator, which they rode down to the lobby. Daniel stepped out of the elevator as soon as it dinged and the heavy metal doors opened, but stopped when he realized that Logan no longer stood next to him. Looking back, he saw the brunette boy still standing in the elevator, looking rather uneasy, or perhaps, a little scared.

"You okay?" Daniel asked.

"Uh, d-do you mind if we go out the back door? I don't want anyone to see me all bruised up like this." Logan answered, whispering the last part.

Daniel's face softened, and he stepped back into the elevator, reaching out to place a comforting hand on Logan's shoulder.

"I know this may seem hard, but facing people is part of the healing process. Trust me, if you walk through that lobby even though you might be scared to, you'll feel a million times better knowing that you cleared that one small hurdle." he explained.

For a second, Logan just stared at him, not knowing what to do. But, when he thought about what Daniel just said, it made sense. Taking a deep breath, he nodded, and stepped out of the elevator. When he rounded the corner and saw the crowded lobby, his heart wrenched in fear, but he didn't let it show.

'_You can get through this. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. Just get through the lobby. You can do this.' _he kept telling himself as he took each step forward.

He repeated these words over and over in his mind, and before he knew it, he had successfully crossed the lobby…..and when he thought about it, no one stared at him!

"See there- you did it. Now don't you feel even just a teeny bit better?" Daniel asked when Logan released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Yeah, I actually do." the shorter boy answered, genuinely smiling for the first time since all this had happened.

He knew crossing the lobby in front of everyone was a small accomplishment, but it was an accomplishment nonetheless, and he felt damn proud of himself. Now that his confidence was boosted slightly, he was actually looking forward to getting a cup of coffee with Daniel. The two of them made their way across the parking lot to where Daniel had his car parked, then proceeded to drive the short distance(about a mile-and-a-half) to the coffee shop the boys always frequented.

The coffee shop was mildly crowded, as usual, but Logan and Daniel didn't have to wait in line for very long. After getting their coffee and a couple glazed donuts to snack on, they sat down at one of the few vacant tables. They chose a table near the back of the coffee shop so no one could eavesdrop on them, seeing as they would be discussing a rather sensitive subject.

"So, how have you been doing since the last time we talked?" Daniel asked as Logan raised his paper cup of coffee to his lips.

"Okay, I guess. Like, how good can you be after someone violates your body for no reason?" Logan answered, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Kendall told me you had some trouble last night. What did he mean?" Daniel said.

"Well, the storm we had last night made the lights go out, and I'm terrified of the dark, so that put me on edge to start with. But then, I went looking for Kendall because he was taking a while finding a flashlight, and…." the brunette boy's voice trailed off as he recounted the traumatic tale of the night before, "…..I saw Jason. I didn't just see him in a flashback or something; he was _there_! He was _in _the apartment, like, he's stalking me or something. He climbed over the balcony before Kendall got there, and it made me look like I was seeing things. I'm not crazy; he was there!"

"I know. I believe you. That's his trademark: he stalks his victims until he can get them alone again." Daniel said.

"What do you mean 'get them alone again'? What does he do?" Logan asked in fear.

"He rapes them again, then kills them." Daniel answered, lowering his voice to make sure no one else could hear him.

Logan didn't say anything, but Daniel could tell that this had disturbed him just by the look in his eyes. The next thing Logan did was sniffle lightly, and bury his face in one hand. Daniel reached out and placed a comforting hand to the brunette boy's free one. At the contact, Logan sniffled louder, and his breath hitched.

"I d-don't wanna die." he muttered, obviously crying, "I'm o-only sixteen. I haven't even g-graduated yet."

Logan paused for a moment to reach for a napkin to wipe his teary eyes before he spoke again.

"And…..I l-love Kendall so much…..and I don't want him to be the one to find my body a d-dumpster somewhere." he stammered.

"I know you've probably heard this a hundred times, but everything is gonna be okay. My group works with the Special Victims Unit, and we believe you. We know who did this. We have his picture, we have his name, and we have his DNA. We know who he is; we just have to find him. I promise you, we're gonna find him." Daniel explained, "And when we do find him, I bet prison will be the least of his worries because Kendall is gonna want a piece of him."

Logan giggled through his tears at that last part.

"That's true. O-one time when we were little, this older kid pushed me off the swing at recess, and Kendall saw what happened. The older kid went home with a black eye. Kendall got detention for two weeks, but he said it was worth it because he wasn't gonna let anyone push me around." he said, his spirits lifted a little.

"You're really lucky to have someone like him. I can tell he really loves you." Daniel said.

Logan smiled, and wiped at his slightly-reddened eyes before taking another sip of his coffee.

The two of them sat there for about half-hour more, talking, drinking their coffee, and nibbling on their donuts. After Logan's small bout of crying, they quickly changed the subject, and just got to know each other more. When they finished their coffee, they got up from the table, and made their way across the bustling shop to the front door. They then got in Daniel's car, and drove back to the Palmwoods.

As they drove through the crowded LA streets, Logan had mixed emotions. On one hand, he felt better after having talked to Daniel, but on the other hand, he was terrified to learn the fate of Jason's prior victims. He tried to keep the positive thoughts foremost in his mind, but the fear and uncertainty was ever present right there in the back. _Would _he meet the same fate as Jason's other victims?

**A/N: **Well, there it is! This chappy is so long overdue! :'( **PLEASE REVIEW! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


	6. It's Over

Wow, it has been too long since I updated this! It's been a year and five months! O.O It seems like my multi-chapter fics keep getting pushed to the back burner because I write sooooo many one-shots. :P Anyhoo, here's the new chapter and I just want to let everyone know that **THIS IS THE NEXT-TO-THE-LAST CHAPTER! THERE WILL ONLY BE ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS! **I can't believe I'm so close to finishing this! It doesn't seem like it's been this long since I published it! I really hope you enjoy this new chappy! **:D**

**Chapter 6: It's Over**

In the few weeks following Logan's meeting with Daniel, he had started speaking twice a week with a rape crisis counselor that was affiliated with Daniel's group. This seemed to him the definitive beginning of the healing process because he could finally get everything off his chest to someone who truly knew what he was going through and could help in a way that Kendall couldn't.

Since seeing the counselor, everyone around Logan could tell that the brunette boy seemed to be getting better. There was a certain spring back in his step and a sparkle had returned to his beautiful brown orbs. He had started going to dance rehearsals again and he even started writing a few songs about being strong and overcoming seemingly impossible obstacles. After reading them, Gustavo told him that he might consider producing them for the band's next album. All of Logan's closest friends were so proud of him, but no one was prouder than Kendall. He had gone from seeing his beloved Logan unwilling to even get out of bed and falling apart at the slightest little thing to taking back control of his life and finally starting to get back to his old self. He knew Logan still had a ways to go on the road to healing, but they all just took it one day at a time. There were good days and there were bad days, but for the first time in a long while, the good outnumbered the bad.

One evening about two months after Logan had coffee with Daniel, Carlos bounded into the living room where Kendall and Logan were relaxing on the couch after having got home from an extra long rehearsal day.

"Hey, guys, all of us just decided to go see a movie. You two wanna come with?" The raven haired boy asked.

"I'm out. Gustavo had us on our feet all day and all I wanna do is sit back and relax." Logan answered.

"Kendall?" Carlos shifted his gaze.

"Same here. Plus, I don't wanna go and just leave Logan here all by himself." The blonde boy replied.

"Fine. You two sit here and one of you watch soap operas while the other reads the newspaper like an old married couple, and _we'll_ go out and actually have fun." Carlos said before a rather immature sticking out of his tongue.

"Am I the only one who notices that he seems to revert back to childhood, like, fifteen times a day?" Logan asked as Carlos walked off in a slight huff.

Kendall giggled softly and draped an arm across the smaller boy's shoulders. Shortly after, James, Carlos, Katie, and Mama Knight appeared from the hallway. Everyone was dressed for a night out; nice but not _too_ nice for a movie theater.

"Were heading out now, boys. You sure you don't wanna come?" Mama Knight asked.

"Na." Kendall answered.

Mama Knight nodded, "Well, there's chicken nuggets and fish sticks and tater tots in the freezer, and I'll have my phone on vibrate if you need anything."

"Got it." Kendall said.

With that, everyone headed out the front door, leaving Kendall and Logan alone in the apartment. The pair sat in silence for a while, watching an episode of Cold Case that they'd seen a dozen times already.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Kendall said, turning to Logan, "Why don't I go get us a pizza and we can have our own movie night right here?"

"Can we get Canadian bacon on the pizza?" Logan asked with a small but excited smile that showed his adorable dimples.

"Yep, and with extra mushrooms just the way you like it." Kendall answered.

"Sounds fun. It's been a long time since we had a date." Logan replied.

"My point exactly." Kendall said as he gave Logan a brief kiss on the lips before getting up to put his shoes back on, which he'd kicked off next to the couch, "I'll be back as soon as I can. You can't rush good pizza."

" 'Kay, bye." Logan said as his boyfriend turned and walked out the door.

Almost as soon as the front door shut, Logan got up and made his way down the hall to his and Kendall's room to pick out a few movies from their extensive collection. He sighed heavily as he combed through the DVDs on the rack next to the TV. He only had time to finally pick out one before he heard a bumping noise coming from the other room. His first thought was that Kendall had gotten all the way down to the parking lot and realized that he'd forgotten his car keys. Tossing the DVD onto the bed, he walked into the main area of the apartment. Hm, no Kendall.

"Kendall?" He called as he looked around.

He received no answer. Just as he was about to brush the whole thing off, he was suddenly grabbed roughly from behind. A hand clamped down over his mouth, preventing him from crying out and he felt the coldness of a gun pressed against his head.

"Scream and you die." A deep, throaty voice muttered in his ear.

The brunette boy was immediately paralyzed with fear. He would recognize that voice anywhere. Jason! Almost before the thought could even register, Logan felt himself being roughly dragged down the hall. He struggled a bit; he would have fought harder, but the gun pressed to his head kept him from doing so. '_Oh, God, what is he gonna do to me_?' Logan thought over and over as Jason yanked him into his and Kendall's bedroom.

Jason kicked the door shut behind them before turning Logan around to face him, "Take your clothes off." He ordered.

Logan gulped down the lump of fear forming in his throat. He saw nothing but pure evil in Jason's eyes. He had no remorse for what he was doing. He had no consideration for the families he had ruined in the past. He was pure evil.

"P-please don't do this." Logan begged.

Jason's eyes narrowed and Logan heard the unmistakable sound of the gun cocking, "Do it."

Logan shut his eyes against the tears forming in them and with shaking hands, he began disrobing. He went as slowly as he could without angering Jason further. Once the last remaining article of clothing was off, Logan felt very vulnerable and exposed. He clenched and unclenched his hands as he fought with the urge to cover himself. Jason moaned and a sick smile tugged at one corner of his mouth as he raked his eyes up and down Logan's naked body.

"Sit on the end on the end of the bed." He said, gesturing with the gun.

With a soft sniffle, Logan did as he was told. Jason quickly stepped up in front of him, "Suck me." He gave a simple yet shattering order. Logan glanced between the gun and the slight bulge in Jason's jeans with tears in his eyes. He had no choice but to be put through this torture and humiliation again. He tried to mentally remove himself from the room as he reached to pull down Jason's jeans and underwear. He felt sick to his stomach when he had to put it in his mouth and listen to Jason's sadistic moans of pleasure. When he didn't seem to be going fast enough, Jason grabbed his hair and thrust roughly into his mouth, making him gag as hot tears slid down his cheeks. All Logan could think was, '_God, someone please help me!_'

The whole ordeal seemed to go on forever, but in reality it was only about fifteen minutes. Jason came with a loud groan and a tightening of his fist around Logan's hair. As he pulled back, he pressed the gun hard against Logan's head, "Swallow." Logan shut his eyes as he forced himself to do so with a look of disgust. He immediately coughed and choked on a wave of nausea. Jason only laughed at him as he pulled his jeans back up.

"A-are you gonna kill me?" Logan asked when he was sure he wasn't going to throw up.

"Of course I am, but not with this." He held up the gun momentarily, "I'm gonna throw you off the roof so it looks like you committed suicide. Everyone knows how fragile you've been lately; nobody will give it a second thought and I'll just walk away."

Logan's tears started falling harder that before. He saw no way out of this. If he tried to run or fight Jason, he would just get shot.

"C-can I at least put my clothes back on f-first?" He asked; at least he could die with some dignity.

"Yeah, go ahead. It'll look more convincing that way." Jason answered.

A thousand things ran through Logan's mind as he re-dressed as slowly as possible. He thought about all the things he had always wanted to do, all the places he'd wanted to go, how his friends and family and his mom were going to feel when they thought that he'd ended his own life. He thought about how Kendall was going to feel and what he would think of him. He just wished he could hug and kiss Kendall one last time and tell him how much he loved him.

Just as Logan pulled his t-shirt back over his head, the unmistakable sound of the front door opening and lightly slamming shut resounded throughout the apartment. Both his and Jason's eyes shot to the bedroom door and they listened.

"Logan? You here? I got the pizza!" Kendall's voice called.

A flood of relief and urgency washed over Logan; his guardian angel must be working overtime. His thoughts shifted from mentally telling everyone he loved goodbye to how to fight for his life as well as the safety of his boyfriend.

"Don't say a word." Jason growled as he pointed the gun directly at Logan's face.

A moment later, the sound of footsteps approached out in the hall. Jason quickly hid behind the door as it opened and Kendall stepped inside. The blonde boy's happy demeanor immediately changed when he saw the look of panic on Logan's face.  
"Logie, what's-" before he could finish his sentence, he was grabbed from behind and held at gunpoint.

"No, Jason, please don't hurt him! I'll do anything you want, just please don't hurt him!" Logan pleaded with his arms outstretched.

"'Jason'? Is this the guy that raped you?" Kendall asked, gasping from shock and disbelief.

Logan nodded as his eyes darted from Jason, to Kendall, to the gun, and back.

"You bastard, I'll kill you!" Kendall growled as he struggled in Jason's bear-like grip.  
"I don't think so. As long as I've got this," he pressed the gun harder against Kendall's head, "I hold all the cards here."

"Not for long." Kendall muttered as he reached around and grabbed Jason's arm to twist the gun away from his head, "Logan, grab it!" He yelled whilst the two of them struggled for power over the weapon.

Logan rushed forward into the fray, his adrenalin coursing like a river through his veins. The three of them fought for a short time before the ear-splitting bang of the gun going off sliced through the air. The next few seconds seemed to go in slow motion when Logan watched with wide eyes as Kendall fell to the floor. Almost instantly, a red stain began to pool on the carpet next to his head. Logan's heart wrenched and he tried to run to his boyfriend, crying out, "NOOO! KENDALL!" But Jason grabbed him before he could reach him and began hauling him through the bedroom door, "GET THE HELL OFF ME! I'VE GOTTA HELP KENDALL!"

Needless to say, Jason had no sympathy nor did he relent. He proceeded to drag a struggling and crying Logan through the apartment and out the front door. As soon as they got into the hall, they both froze when they found themselves face to face with James, Carlos, Mrs. Knight, and Katie. The group had come back home because the movie they had wanted to see wasn't showing that night. The latter four's faces turned from content smiles to looks of absolute shock in a split second.

"Nobody move." Jason ordered, pointing the gun toward everyone, "Logan and me are just gonna walk out of here and none of you have to get hurt." He slowly backed away down the hall.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME; JUST HELP KENDALL!" Logan cried as he and Jason disappeared around the corner.

As soon as the initial shock wore off, James seemed to kick into a rarely seen survival mode.

"I'm gonna go after them. You guys go in and check on Kendall and call nine-one-one. And the cops! Call the cops a-and that Daniel-guy that's been helping Logan."

He finished his frantic instructions and then rushed in the direction that Jason had taken. When he rounded the corner, the only indication of where they had gone was a half-open door to the stairwell. His feet started moving almost before the thought registered. His breath was heaving and his heart raced as he entered the stairwell. It was completely empty and silent, but something told him that he should go up. He ran as fast as he could, taking the steps two and three at a time.

When he finally reached the door to the roof, he flung it open and was hit by a burst of cool late-evening wind. The first thing he heard was Logan's desperate cries. He looked to the right just in time to see Jason hoisting Logan up onto the ledge of the roof. There was no way he could run the distance in enough time to stop him from pushing Logan over, so he thought fast and grabbed one of the many palm-sized stones covering the surface of the roof and hurled it with surprising accuracy at Jason's head. The stone his it's target, causing Jason to double over and grab his head.

"Get the hell away from Logan!" He yelled angrily as he sprinted over.

Jason straightened and raised his gun to fire, but James ducked and tackled him to the ground before he could. When they hit the ground, the gun flew out of Jason's hand. James delivered a couple of hard punches to the psychopath's face, then grabbed the gun as he stumbled to his feet. Jason immediately sat up, but stopped when he saw the gun pointed directly at him.

"You're not gonna shoot me." He laughed and taunted, "You don't have the guts."

"No, I won't shoot you...but I will do this." James answered before whacking Jason as hard as he could on the head with he butt of the gun.

He succeeded in knocking him unconscious.

"James! Help! I'm slipping!" Logan, who was dangling from the ledge, desperately called.

James didn't know exactly how Logan ended up hanging from the ledge; he assumed that Jason had bumped into him when he'd been hit by his projectile stone. It didn't really matter. He quickly sprinted over and grabbed Logan by the upper arms and hauled him back over to safely. Almost before Logan's feet touched the ground, the brunette boy collapsed in tears, which startled James, who was dragged down with him because he still had a grip on his arms. At that same moment, Carlos sprinted through the stairwell door.

"What's happening? What going on?" The raven-haired boy asked in concern as he rushed over to them.

"I don't-" James started, but Logan interrupted.

"JASON KILLED KENDALL! HE SHOT HIM IN THE HEAD!" He cried with tears of utter sorrow streaming down his cheeks.

"Logan, Kendall's not dead. The bullet just grazed him. He's okay." Carlos reassured as he knelt next to his wailing friend.

"W-what?" Logan asked, trying to calm his sobbing so he could hear.

"Kendall's okay! The bullet just grazed him. He's in an ambulance downstairs." Carlos explained.

For a moment, Logan just stared at him in disbelief. Could it really be true? Could his Kendall really be alive?

"Please take me to him! Please!" He begged.

James and Carlos both helped Logan to his shaky legs and they proceeded to make their way downstairs, James carrying Jason's limp body over his shoulders. Logan wiped at his tears and tried to get his hitching breath under control as they crossed the lobby. The end of the parking lot nearest to the park was swarming with cop cars and police officers. The blue-and-red flashing lights illuminated half the parking lot and caused them to squint just a little when they wove their way through the maze of cars. There were a few more of them parked in the park itself along with two ambulances.

As they neared the two box-like vehicles, Logan looked frantically around the small sea of faces, looking for the one he desperately needed to see. That's when he saw him: Kendall! He was sitting just inside the back of one of the ambulances with a handful of gauze pressed to the side of his head.

"Oh, God..." Logan uttered under his breath as he ran forward to the one he loved more than anything.

He flung his arms around Kendall as more tears fell.

"Ow, ow, ow! Bleeding here!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Oh, baby I'm sorry, I just-" Logan apologized as he pulled away, "I-I thought you were...I thought I'd lost you."

Kendall's heart went out to his nearly emotionally drained boyfriend with his face reddened, his cheeks tear stained, and his hair disheveled. Extending his free arm, he pulled Logan into a comforting hug and let him cry softly on his shoulder.

"Its okay, Logie. I'm here, you're here, nobody else got hurt; everything's okay." He whispered soothingly.

"He's right." A familiar voice appeared behind Logan.

The brunette boy turned and saw Daniel standing there with his usual look of calm and understanding.

"I promise Jason is never gonna hurt you or anyone else ever again. There is a mountain of evidence against him and he's going away for the rest of his miserable life." Daniel explained, placing a brief hand on Logan's shoulder.

"So it's all over?" Logan asked.

"Well, you will have to testify at his trial, but yeah, it's over." Daniel answered.

"That won't be a problem. If I got through all this, I can get through anything...with Kendall's help." Logan said.

Daniel smiled, "You two really are lucky to have each other. I'm proud of both of you." He said as he walked away.

Kendall gently squeezed Logan's hand both to comfort and to get his attention.

"See, I told you, everything's gonna be okay." He said softly, making Logan smile through the subsiding tears.

"Its over."

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Did I keep you on the edge of your seat? O.O **PLEASE R&R! :D**


End file.
